Finally Home
by Kuritiragonette
Summary: When Sakura wakes up from a deep sleep, she finds out that her family has been waiting for her to wake up from her coma for a long time, and she's even more surprised when 96 admits his crush on her! OCX#96 [ONE SHOT]


**A/N ANOTHER ONE-SHOT STORY!  
****Sakura: What happened to the first one?  
Kuri: I hid it somewhere that nobody will ever find it! [Evil laugh]  
Sakura: Let's just get to the story.**

* * *

_*6 _months later...[AKA, after episode 146]*  
_/It's been a while now/_ A black haired boy thought to himself as he walked towards a hospital. _/I sense that she'll be awaking soon, after all this time./_ Just then, his D-gazer rang, he answered it, and a silver haired girl showed up on the phone.  
"Mist, is my baby alright? Has she woken up?" She asked.  
"I'm not there yet, Virga, but I have a feeling that she'll be waking up soon." He said.  
"So Mist," Virga asked as she twirled her long silver hair. "Do you really have a crush on my little girl?" Mist's face started to turn red when he heard her say that.  
"Well, we're just friends. Well, bye Virga, I'll call you as soon as I get out of the hospital."  
"Thanks for checking up on Mera for me, bye." Virga said as Mist shut his D-gazer off and walked into the hospital.  
_*Sakura's POV*  
"_W-w-where...am I...did we make it back home?" I said as I stared into nothing but pitch black darkness.  
_/Sakura? is that you?/_ I heard a familiar voice ask.  
"96, you're alright!" I said as tears of joy streaked down my cheeks.  
_/Sakura, wake up, we're all waiting for you./_ 96 said as I stared to pinch myself, trying to wake myself up, suddenly, I saw a bright light in the darkness, then it started to grow until I saw a blurry vision of someone, my vision cleared, and I saw 96, who was smiling at me with tears falling down his face.  
"Sakura, I'm so glad you're finally awake." 96 said as he hugged me, I hugged him back, and found out that others had come along with him. Yuma was there along with Venus, Virga, Leon, and Astral.  
"MERA!" Virga cried as she hugged me along with 96, then, the next thing I knew, Everyone was hugging us.  
"Guys...you're killing us here." We both said as I turned into a cat, landing right on top of 96's head.  
"Sorry honey," Virga said as they all let go of us. "We're just so happy to see you."  
"I missed all of you too, especially Yuma." I said as 96 placed me on his lap, stroking my snow-white fur.  
"Why did you miss me?" Yuma asked.  
"I missed hearing you scream like Dark Magician Girl." I said.  
"Hey, I don't scream like a girl!" Yuma yelled.  
"Yuma, I'm sorry, but you really do sound like a girl when you scream sometimes." Astral interrupted as the others nodded in agreement.  
"Sakura, I have something to tell you in private." 96 said as the others left the room, leaving me with 96.  
"Sakura, ever since I first met you, you seemed so tough, but I knew that you could also be nice and caring," 96 said as his face began to turn red. "What I'm trying to say, Sakura is...that...I love you." My heart melted, I never thought he would say such nice things about me.  
"96, do you really mean that?" I asked as he nodded.  
"I love you too 96." I said as I curled up next to him and fell asleep.  
_*96's POV*_  
"Goodnight Saki." I whispered as I gently picked her up and walked outside.  
"So, what where you two talking about in there?" Virga asked.  
"Nothing important, just school stuff." I said.  
"Hey Virgo, Leo, Mom, sorry I'm late." I heard someone say as Airia came out of nowhere.  
"It's alright, sis," Leon said. "So, how did your date with Kite go?"  
"It was so-" Airia started.  
"Romantic?" Virga interrupted.  
"Outstanding?" Leon asked.  
"COOL!" Airia said as everybody shushed her, pointing to Sakura.  
"Sorry, but we were talking all about Galaxy-eyes, and dueling, and lots of other stuff." Airia whispered.  
"You guys are a match made in duelist heaven, you know." Virga said.  
"Why's that?" I asked.  
"Because, Airia's a Galaxy-eyes, and Kite has a Galaxy-eyes." Virga said.  
"If you don't believe me, meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." Virga said as she ran down the hallway with Leon and Airia following behind her.  
_*5 Mins later...*_  
"Leon, Airia, Virga, we're here! Come out already!" Yuma yelled as three dragons suddenly flew down from the sky. One was a metallic silver with blue eyes, another was a dark black with ruby-red eyes, and the last was a violet color along with light blue and red with eyes that seemed like you could see galaxies in them.  
"Now do you believe us?" I heard Virga ask as I nodded.  
"Good, because my back kills me when I'm in dragon form." Virga said as she turned back into her human form along with Leon and Aira.  
"Hey 96, what did I miss?" I heard Sakura say as she yawned.  
"Nothing important." I said.  
"96, can you put me down?" Sakura asked as I gently put her on the ground.  
_/Hey 96,/_ Sakura said telepathically. /I forgot to give you your present, didn't I?/  
_/What present?/_ I asked.  
_/Follow me./_ Sakura said as she lead me to a corner and changed into her human form and quickly kissed me.  
"That's for being a good number guardian and protecting me from that crazo, Vector." Sakura said as her face became red.  
"OOOOOOOO," We both heard Virga say as Sakura facepalmed herself. "YOU GUYS **ARE** IN LOVE! I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!"  
"WHAT?!" I heard the others yell as they suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
"Fine, I'll admit it," Sakura said. "Me and 96 are now boyfriend and girlfriend, just **PLEASE** don't tell my friends."  
"Alright," Yuma said. "Your secret's safe with me."  
"Thanks Yuma." Sakura said.  
_*Later, in Astral World...*_  
"So, this is our new home?" I asked as I stared at the tallest building in Astral World.  
"Yeah, it's huge isn't it?" My mom asked me, I nodded.  
"Astral, do you think 96 is alright inside this key?" I asked as I looked at my black and violet key that looked identical to Yuma's.  
"I'm sure he's fine, Mera." Astral told me as we teleported to the top of the place, and there were two Astral Beings that were waiting there. One was a woman and she was wearing a white dress, her skin was light blue with dark blue marks on her arms, and her hair was white with two blue-colored orbs in her hair, and her eyes were a pupil-less light yellow, while the other was a guy who was really tall along with what seemed like really heavy gold and blue armor, he had light blue skin and gold marks on his face, almost like Astral's, and one of his eyes was a teal color, while the other, sunset orange, and he had long, black and gold hair that reached down to his elbows.  
"Hi Ena, Eliphas, we're here." My mom said as I heard a small noise coming from behind Eliphas, and it smelled familiar, suddenly, something pounced on top of me, licking my face, I looked up, and I came face-to-face with my enemy,  
an Astral Attack Dog.  
"GET OFF OF ME, YOU DOG!" I screamed as my key started to glow, sending the dog flying off of me.  
"You alright, Sakura?" Dark Mist asked me as I brushed the dirt from my white dress.  
"Yeah, but you didn't have to send the dog flying like that." I said as I sent 96 back into the key.  
"So, you're Mera?" Eliphas asked me as he stared at my cat ears, witch I think my hair didn't hide very well.  
"Y-y-yes, and are you Astral's dad?" I asked.  
"No, but I am the king of this planet." Eliphas said.  
"OK," I said as I walked over to Ena. "So, you're Ena?"  
"Yes, nice to meet you, Mera." Ena said.  
"Mom, why does everyone talk so, formerly?" I asked my mom as she shrugged.  
"Mera, you should go looking for your room." My mom said as I walked to a long hallway. I walked for what felt like forever when I came to a room that said 'Princess Mera'.  
_/They're calling me 'Princess'?/_ I thought to myself as I walked inside of my room, witch seemed like a really big fancy hotel room. It had a crystal chandelier, a big crystal bed, a huge closet, and lots of other things you would probably see in a princess movie. I fell on top of the bed, turned into my cat form, and looked out the giant window that showed the other Astral Being's homes.  
_/I wonder how life will be like here,/_ I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and remembered the most important things that happened in my crazy life, like when my adoptive mom died in the car accident, and when I found out that Astral was my father, and when I found out that there was another world besides this one. /Well, whatever life will be like here, 96 and I can survive it together./ I thought as I held my pendant in my paws and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N FINALLY, MY 'BARIAN PRINCESS' SERIES IS COMPLETE! XD  
NOW ALL I HAVE TO DO IS WAIT 4 ARC V 2 COME IN A WEEK, AND THEN WRITE A NEW SERIES! :]  
UNTIL NEXT TIME, BYE! ;]**


End file.
